Forgiveness
by Kalily
Summary: Traducción de un fic de Xx-DarkStar. El siguiente capítulo tras llegar al país de Kurogane. Fai busca respuestas y lo que más valora. Oneshoot, KuroFai,Spoilers hasta el Cap.167


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no som míos son de Clamp, y de hecho, el fanfic tampoco, ya que la autora original es Xx-DarkStar, yo solo lo he traducido de inglés a español. Lo he dejado con el título original porque "Perdón" no me gustaba como sonaba.**

**Bueno, sin más dilación os dejo que leáis, que el Summary no le hace justicia :P**

* * *

Ninguna "familia" debería pasar por eso.

Un ninja sin interés, una princesa sin alma. Un mago sin magia, un chico sin corazón. Sueños de un futuro indecible y todos los factores del destino en contra de ellos. Ni los más crueles pecadores merecían un Infierno como ése.

_Nadie_ merecía un Infierno como ese.

Durante meses antes ellos habían estado hechos de cristal – todos ellos, cada uno a su manera. Lo habían estado en débiles sonrisas que cada uno llevaba por el bien de los otros o, quizás, en la insuperable soledad que se extendía a través de todo. En aquellos momentos oscuros nadie podía definir felicidad porque nadie podía experimentarla. Tal emoción surgió solo en forma de aquellos cristalinos recuerdos que persistían como filos en sus mentes – frágiles recuerdos de los tiempos antes de los eventos de Tokyo.

Las catástrofes sufridas en ese país dejado de la mano de Dios solo habían ido a más, cada una como un eslabón soldándose en lo que parecía una irrompible cadena. Tragedia después de tragedia, cada superación estaba precedida del camino más doloroso, esculpiendo nuevas pesadillas en el subconsciente de sus mentes e interrumpiendo la paz engendrada por el dulce sueño.

* * *

Y así vino el siguiente eslabón de la cadena.

"Por favor, Kuro-sama…Por favor…perdóname"

La voz de Fai sonó casi débil cuando habló al hombre agonizante que estaba entre sus brazos, pidiendo el perdón que sabía que no merecía a través de su visión borrosa por lágrimas saladas. Ese no era el momento, no, después de todo, pero si Kurogane de veras se estaba muriendo – si bien Dios no quisiera – no quería que el hombre huyese antes de haberle absuelto. Durante cerca de cuatro meses Fai había sido un bastardo sin corazón con el ninja – todo porque el hombre había elegido darle su vida. Porque él se había preocupado lo suficiente como para impedirle tirarla.

Él había confiado en Kurogane más que nada cómo una línea de vida desde los acontecimientos de Tokyo – y solo débilmente en eso. Se alimentaba solo cuando era necesario, lo cual era generalmente una patética excusa para un menú cada semana. El resto de los momentos, se quedaba tan cerca de la princesa y tan lejos de Kurogane como le era posible. Eso funcionaba bien para todos ellos, en realidad, era "Syaoran" – quién Sakura estaba intentando evitar a toda costa- quién generalmente le hacía compañía a quién él mismo estaba intentando evitar. Después de que Kurogane hubiese hecho salvar su patética excusa de existencia, él se había resuelto a cortar todos y cada uno de los lazos que tenía con el ninja. Él había conseguido estar demasiado cerca de él en los pasados meses – el sacrificio del hombre se lo tenía más que demostrado a Fai. Solo una noche antes del incidente, le había contado al ninja que no quería herir a nadie por implicarse con ellos. Él ya lo había permitido ir a más durante suficiente tiempo.

Nunca podrá decir que eso no era difícil, porque lo era. Era difícil de todas las maneras. Tan dolorosamente difícil que él por el momento se había deshecho en lágrimas una o dos veces en mitad de la noche. Oh, Dios, era difícil porque no _quería_ odiar a Kurogane, pero lo que él había hecho era imperdonable. Porque cuando un hombre está preparado para darse por vencido y morir, tú solo debes irte al Infierno y darte un cabezazo.

Fai reprimió un grito de remordimiento ante sus propios pensamientos egoístas e intentó contener la herida del alto hombre con la manga de su túnica, consiguiendo solo que el ninja se encogiese de dolor. Eso no hacía mucho bien. Aunque la hemorragia había disminuido considerablemente, en pocos instantes las mangas se había empapado y el mago estaba escurriéndolas, haciendo otra compresa. Los ojos carmesíes de Kurogane estaban medio cerrados y miraban fijamente, aburrido en su individualidad, vacilando sobre un zafiro con una debilidad fuera de lugar. Fuera de lugar porque Fai siempre le había percibido como algo indestructible – verlo así, tan débil y desamparado…

Era absolutamente aterrador.

Fai no había esperado que permaneciese consciente mucho tiempo. Kurogane había perdido mucha sangre, su debilidad estaba creciendo a cada segundo. Permanecer consciente guardaba una inhumana suma de fuerza de resistencia. Habían llegado a un nuevo mundo solo hacía unos instantes, pero el hombre herido había logrado permanecer despierto durante toda la transición, con los ojos ardiendo con una extraña mezcla de alarma y determinación.

Fai no creía que llegase a entender alguna vez la determinación de Kurogane. Esa había sido siempre una cosa en la que no dudaba, el único aspecto del ninja que no había cambiado después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. La alarma era algo nuevo de contemplar en esa mirada carmesí, pero, al mismo tiempo, algo intachable. Kurogane estaba mirando a la cara de la muerte en sí misma.

A Fai le dolió el corazón sabiendo que todo había sido por _él_.

Sus heladas yemas de los dedos rozaron el oscuro cabello de encima de los ojos de Kurogane mientras continuaba usando su ahora hecho un fardo abrigo como compresa. Los ojos del ninja se fueron cerrando lenta pero indudablemente, su mirada estaba lejos y su cabeza quedó colgando de un lado. Fai podía ver fácilmente que se estaba aferrando desesperadamente a la conciencia. Y cuando los labios desacostumbradamente pálidos del hombre comenzaron a moverse débil y suavemente palabras escaparon por ellos, él supo porque.

"Perdonado…F…Fai"

Lágrimas corrieron como un río de su ojo, goteando desde su mentón y manchando la ensangrentada tela que cubría el pecho del ninja. En aquel momento, cogió todo lo que tenía para no permitir a su mandíbula caer de la impresión. Toda la moderación del mundo para impedirse romper en sollozos de alivio y ansiedad mezclados. Perdonado – sin duda esto sería la más dulce clase de euforia, era lo que él cuidaba que no muriese entre sus brazos.

Kurogane tosió un poco – con sonido estrangulado – y sus ojos se cerraron, llevándose lejos su consciencia, ofreciéndole en su lugar un dulce sueño.

Y a pesar de todo, una indudable imagen de paz había bañado sus rasgos, esto era probablemente lo más desconcertante de sus actos. Mientras Kurogane estaba despierto Fai sabía que estaba vivo, pero ahora tendría que mantenerse vigilando su respiración.

Los sollozos de ansiedad que sobrevinieron inmediatamente eran inevitables. Esto asustó tanto a Syaoran y Mokona que dejaron el frío, inanimado cuerpo de la princesa en la hierba y fueron al lado del ninja en cuestión de segundos, esperándose lo peor. A través de su borrosa visión pudo ver al chico lanzar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio la si bien débil subida y bajada del pecho del hombre.

"Fai-san…"

Fai a penas oyó a Syaoran hablar por encima de los aterrorizados sollozos reverberando en su pecho. El muchacho no sabía que decir - ¿Y por qué no¿Qué podría probablemente estar esperando de él en una situación como esa?

El sonido de cascos de caballos aproximándose enseguida alarmó a Fai. Levantó la cabeza de repente y vio un gran grupo de gente, presumiblemente soldados, acercándose.

"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" Fai no podría haber reconocido la voz femenina que mandaba a tantos hombres si _hubiera_ estado plenamente consciente en ese momento. Era fuerte y como la de un líder, como si hubiese estado repartiendo órdenes durante años. Cuando él vio la cara de la que Kurogane había reconocido como "Souma" tantas veces, sintió una chispa de esperanza. Si esa era _la _Souma, la del mundo de Kurogane, entonces quizá estaban salvados. "¡Llevadlo al castillo Shirasagi inmediatamente!"

Fai miró, casi estupefacto, como varios hombres enmascarados estaban de repente pasando por encima y deslizando por debajo de su inmóvil cuerpo sus medios para transportar al ninja. En unos instantes se lo estaban llevando lejos, hacia un carro que podría presumiblemente llevar su cuerpo al susodicho lugar. Fai gritó de miedo ante esta posibilidad, a pesar del factor de que Kurogane podría finalmente conseguir un poco de tratamiento médico real, si todavía podía morir entonces Fai no sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo si no estaba al lado del ninja. Eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Las lágrimas acudieron un poco más rápido ante este pensamiento. ¿Justo allí no había nadie que mandara?

"No te preocupes", una suave, tranquilizadora mano tocó su cara y volvió la vista, su ojo se ensanchó cuando vio la vagamente familiar cara de la Princesa Tomoyo.

Entones¿habían alcanzado el País de Japón? Kurogane estaba en casa. Su deseo había sido concedido.

Entonces¿por qué esto no lo confortaba lo más mínimo?

"Kurogane no morirá"

Su ojo se ensanchó de la conmoción y el alivio que lo inundó de tal forma que se habría desplomado de no estar ya sobre sus rodillas. El ninja había depositado una gran suma de respeto y confianza en la princesa y, a pesar de solo conocerla vagamente, Fai no podía ayudar, pero hizo lo mismo. Kurogane iba a vivir.

_Sin duda_ iba a vivir.

_Oh, Dios, por favor permítele vivir._

"Vamos" la voz de Tomoyo era dulce como su mano cogiéndole la suya propia y ayudándole a levantarse pobremente sobre sus rodillas. Ella giró su mirada hacia Syaoran, que estaba acunando el cuerpo de Sakura tiernamente y hacia una llorosa Mokona balanceándose en su cabeza. "Todos vosotros sois bienvenidos en el palacio"

La oferta sonó maravillosa. Fai supo lo que necesitaba hacer.

"Tomoyo-hime," Fai dijo su nombre débilmente y tratando ver por encima del hombre que estaba colocando en el carro el cuerpo de Kurogane antes de bajar la voz para formular su única petición. "Por favor, permíteme ir con él"

Ella se quedó callada, como si considerase algo muy importante. Él se sintió temeroso por un momento, absolutamente aterrorizado de que ella pudiera denegar su deseo. Pero finalmente, sus pálidos labios se curvaron en una delicada sonrisa y asintió. "Muy bien entonces"

* * *

La noche parecía no tener fin. Llena de instantes de soledad y dolor – momentos de desesperación y ansiedad. Syaoran había permanecido con él una buena porción de ésta, pero cuando el mago encontró al pobre chico cabeceando con el mismo agotamiento con el que él mismo no podía dar mandó a su compañero más joven a descansar un poco. Syaoran no había estado poco reacio a hacerlo, así que inmediatamente, deseándole lo mejor se fue dando traspiés por el largo corredor hacia la habitación que Tomoyo-hime había preparado para ellos.

Fai había luchado por mantenerse despierto, mirando desde una distancia segura como los curanderos trabajaban desesperadamente para salvar a su ninja favorito. En unas pocas y selectas ocasiones le dijeron que de veras no necesitaba estar allí, que Kurogane estaría bien, pero él no escuchó. Hasta que no estuviese totalmente seguro de que habían estabilizado al ninja, se quedaría.

Y _se quedó _hasta que llegó casi el alba y oyó las palabras por las que había estado esperando.

"Todo está bien de nuevo. Kurogane-san está bien" la mujer limpió el sudor de su frente. "Puedes verle si quieres, pero no se va a despertar durante varias horas"

"Gracias" Fai se levantó torpemente y siguió lentamente los pasos de la mujer pelirroja y entró en la ahora silenciosa habitación, una diminuta sonrisa se curvó en sus labios cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el hombre dormido.

Vendas de extendían de un extremo a otro de su torso, envolviendo impecablemente alrededor del vacío en el que su brazo debería estar, y su piel parecía un poco pálida, pero por lo demás, parecía intacto. El mago dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se arrodilló junto a él, cogiendo los más oscuros, los encallecidos dedos del ninja en los suyos pálidos.

_Calidez._

Por primera vez en meses, los labios del mago se curvaron en una auténtica – si bien algo triste- sonrisa.

Rozó los oscuros mechones de la frente de Kurogane y, en su lugar, tocó sus labios con cuidado.

"Dulces sueños"

* * *

Estaba despierto.

Fai había estado paseando nerviosamente de un lado a otro sucesivamente al otro lado de la puerta del ninja durante toda su conversación con Tomoyo. Recorriendo una verdadera apología sobre lo que diría. Él se había levantado un par de horas antes, tomándose su tiempo para bañarse y atender sus propias heridas después de once horas de sueño reparador. Su nerviosismo no cesó desde que se despertó hasta ese momento. Era reconfortante oír la vez ronca de Kurogane reverberando al otro lado de la puerta, lleno hasta el borde de ese toque molesto que siempre poseía. A Fai era capaz de gustarle mucho.

Eso era algo que siempre sería igual – incluso con todos los cambios drásticos a su alrededor.

Respiró profundamente. Tamborileó con los dedos en su estómago por la expectación. Él y Tomoyo habían estado hablando unos quince minutos, pero sonaba como si la conversación entre el ninja y su princesa estuviese llegando al final. Incapaz de luchar contra sus sentimientos mucho más, alcanzó de forma inestable la puerta, permitiendo a sus dedos permanecer solo un momento antes de correrla.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar" la Princesa Tomoyo inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa, apretando sus manos delante suya, "Por favor, pasa"

La mirada de Kurogane giró inmediatamente hacia Fai, viendo como entró suavemente a la habitación. Una súbita onda de inquietud hizo que bajase los labios y el ceño. Se paró en la cabecera del hombre, sintiéndose tenso de repente.

"Hey"

Compartieron una mirada larga y significativa. Los labios del ninja se movieron hacia arriba para mostrar su ceño medio fruncido y una media sonrisa. El bastardo engreído. Después de todo, lo había planeado, se encontró a sí mismo cogiendo impulso hacia la cabeza de su amigo, enviándolo volando hacia detrás de las cortinas con una mirada de puro asombro en sus ojos.

"Esa es la revancha" Fai mantuvo su puño delante suya de forma semi burlona, sonriendo abiertamente, "Kuro-sama"

Sus cejas se pusieron juntas y él sonrió son suficiencia, "¡Bastardo, te voy moler a golpes...!"

La Princesa Tomoyo rió tontamente, lanzándole a Fai una rápida mirada antes de excusarse a sí misma de la habitación, "Estoy segura de que a ambos os gustaría hablar a solas"

Fai escuchó durante un momento, esperando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y una vez sintió dicho sonido, tomó asiento delante del final de la cama de Kurogane. Enfocó sus ojos al pulido suelo durante un momento, bastante inseguro sobre donde comenzar y maldiciéndose mentalmente a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que la mitad de su apología se había perdido en lo más recóndito de su mente. Su único ojo se esforzó por mirar al ninja, solo para encontrar que Kurogane estaba mirándole fijamente a él. Al ser sorprendido in fraganti, el ninja se ruborizó furiosamente y miró a otro lado. Fai sintió comezón en el estómago por el nerviosismo.

Necesitaba hablar, maldita sea.

"¿Por qué?"

Giró la cabeza hacia el origen de la pregunta, un poco inseguro sobre lo que estaba hablando Kurogane. "¿Por qué, qué?"

"Has vuelto con los motes" indicó descaradamente, torpemente como la pesca con caña a sí mismo, de modo que pudiera afrontar al mago, "¿Por qué?"

Fai aún no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que Kurogane lo mencionó¿pero en realidad, por qué era? Desde Acid Tokyo en adelante había llamado al hombre por su verdadero nombre, cortando ese vínculo también. Se había encargado de guardarlo, también, hasta que había petardeado su apología al ninja antes de que perdiese la consciencia. Era algo que había hecho de forma subconsciente tras finalizar su hostilidad contra Kurogane.

Pero ahora no era el momento para considerar esas cosas.

"Porque lo siento" admitió Fai. "Lo siento por todo. Te he tratado terriblemente durante meses, al final, todo porque tú no querías que tirara mi vida. Estaba preparado para rendirme en Tokyo, pero no me lo permitiste," respiró hondo, Kurogane permaneció estoico, "Tú te preocupaste por mí lo suficiente como para hacer un sacrificio para salvarme y yo permanecí contra ti. Yo permanecí en tu contra porque sentía que te ibas acercando a mí y yo estaba mortalmente asustado por eso. No quise que te preocuparas por mí por miedo a que salieses herido", levantó una mano suavemente hacia su pecho, unas pocas lágrimas amenazaron con caer de sus rebosantes ojos, "Yo quería evitar causarte cualquier dolor, pero…en Infinity, era _todo_ lo que hacía¿verdad?", levantó su acuosa mirada a los ojos carmesíes de delante suya y pudo ver en sus profundidades que estaba en lo cierto, "Mi eludimiento hacia ti, toda mi crueldad, incluso cuando te hablaba mis palabras eran ásperas y frías. Estaba siendo egoísta" las lágrimas de Fai finalmente comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas cenicientas y él se las restregó con el dorso de la mano. "¡Pero si tan solo supieses lo duro que fue para mí hacerlo! Era muy doloroso, y odié cada minuto hacerlo. ¡Tú has dado mucho por mí y yo no merezco nada de eso! No podía perdonarte por hacer esos sacrificios. Pero…"

Se quedó de repente sin palabras, sintió los ásperos dedos de Kurogane alzando su barbilla hacia arriba para poder encontrarse con su mirada. "Necesitas parar de echarte la culpa de las decisiones de otras personas" Fai se quedó desconcertado por la severa mirada que el ninja le estaba dirigiendo. "Los sacrificios que yo he hecho, tanto en Tokyo como en tu mundo, fueron por mi decisión"

Y ahí estaba lo que Fai no entendía. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a Kurogane? Estaba absolutamente seguro de que el ninja le odió desde el principio – incluso si eso disminuyó a través del tiempo. Kurogane se preocupó por él como un camarada, pero él no podía entender lo profundo de esa camaradería. ¿Por qué ese hombre estaba dispuesto a cortarse un brazo para ayudarlo?

Hubo un largo, molesto silencio en el que Fai consideró esto y se secó las lágrimas de nuevo, manifestando en voz baja sus pensamientos. "Nunca entenderé porque hiciste esas elecciones"

"¡Eres un idiota!" gritó Kurogane estrechando sus ojos y poniendo su mano en el hombro del mago. "Hice esos sacrificios para mantenerte conmigo, maldita sea. No eres algo que me vaya a limitar tirar"

El ninja suspiró y su mirada se suavizó considerablemente, dejando el ojo de Fai simplemente de par en par como cuando sintió los dedos de Kurogane trazando su recorrido a lo largo de su fino hombro y subir por el cuello hasta reposar suavemente en su mejilla. Recorrió con su pulgar el lugar de justo debajo del parche y luego lo atrajo y lo dejó parado. Un tinte rosado se mostró en ambas caras.

"Yo solo pedí la verdad" dijo de un modo tan tierno que Fai no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, "Tú me la has dado, finalmente."

Fai tiró con cuidado de la manga vacía de Kurogane y le miró fijamente, esbozando una pequeña y triste sonrisa."¿Ningún remordimiento?"

El ninja simplemente sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con su propia sonrisa y su brazo en los hombros de Fai, abrazándolo. Permitió a sus dedos colarse entre los dorados mechones de la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Fai, apretándole contra su pecho. Un poco impresionado por la súbita acción Fai se encontró a sí mismo sin moverse. De repente, se hizo claro que los sentimientos de Kurogane eran un poco más fuertes de lo que él había asumido. Quizás encajaban con el grado de los del propio Fai. Con esto en mente finalmente hocicó de nuevo en el pecho del hombre con la mano de Kurogane yendo a la deriva por su espalda.

Y entonces ocurrió. Todo fue perdonado, todo estaba bien de nuevo. Fai se maravilló con la simplicidad del momento e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, de modo que pudiera ver la cara de Kurogane más claramente. La sonrisa del ninja era pequeña y cariñosa – una simple expresión de paz y satisfacción.

"Soy feliz" dijo Fai, con clara emoción en su voz.

Sintió el pecho de Kurogane vibrar con la risa, así, el hombre inclinó la cabeza para tocar tiernamente sus labios contra los de Fai.


End file.
